Death the Kid And Chrona Fluffiness!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: So, I decided to do one-shots on Chrona and Kid fluffiness! So, this is them...and sometime in there I think I might have Kid battling someone to help Chrona. I can also do any other pairing your heart desires. I know its supposed to be fluff, but its rated T for some chapters, but Kid will still save her. Does anyone know how I do a poll? PM me please! Read and review, don't hate!
1. Chrona Asks Kid Out On A Date

_**A/N: Chrona asks Kid about going out with her, to which he says yes. These are one-shots with the two of them. I'm not sure how to do these that well. So, if you have a pairing you want me to write (KidxChrona), (SoulXKid, etc.) Read and review, please don't hate!**_

* * *

Chrona Gorgon was in love with a guy in her group. She just couldn't help herself when it came to him. His name is-

"Hello, Chrona." A soft voice said behind her.

"H-hello, K-Kid-Kun." Chrona said with a nervous smile.

"How are you feeling...with the Kishin and everything?" Kid said softly to the girl.

"I'm f-fine. Hey, um, Kid, do you m-mind if we w-walk around?" Chrona asked, with a quick glance at Maka.

"Of course. Come on." Kid said, a soft smile on his face as they walked away from the group.

* * *

They walked around the corner, not sure who or how to start.

"Chrona-" "Kid-"

Chrona looked away, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"You first." Kid said with a small smile.

"Oh. Um K-Kid-Kun, I was w-wondering if you w-wanted to g-go on a d-date with me?" Chrona stuttered out.

"Oh, so...you wanted to go on a date with me?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Y-Yes...only if you w-want to." Chrona stuttered out with a small smile.

"Sure. How about Saturday? Eight o' clock?" Kid asked, as they rounded the corner again.

* * *

"E-eight o' c-clock. Sounds g-good." Chrona said softly, smiling when Kid gave her hand a quick and undetectable squeeze.

Chrona returned to the group, only to hear Maka talking to the girls about something.

"So, we can plan for Saturday night and have a sleepover." Maka said excitedly.

"Oh, u-um, sorry M-Maka, but I-I'm busy S-Saturday night." Chrona stuttered out again.

"Wait...your busy on Saturday night? Your never busy on Saturday night. The only reason your busy on a Saturday night is if I am." Maka said, crossing her arms.

"Maka, leave the girl alone. She's busy on Saturday, so she's busy on Saturday." Liz said, laughing softly.

"Wait. Hold on. Why are you busy on Saturday night? What's going on?" Maka asked, her arms crossed.

"Fine, then. You want to know so badly? I'm going on a date on Saturday! At eight o' clock! Are you happy now? Now I probably won't be busy on Saturday, but I don't want you to feel as if your the second person in my life anymore!" Chrona said, enraged, as she stormed away.

"Wait a second...eight o' clock?" Liz asked, her eyes widening in realization.

"Chrona, wait a minute!" Kid said, running after the girl to not only help her, but to avoid being embarrassed by Liz.

* * *

Chrona had tears in her eyes, not that she cared. She felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around, and she screamed.

"Its alright! Its just me! Its Kid!" Kid exclaimed, his hands up in defeat.

"S-sorry. If you don't want to go on a d-date with me, t-then I u-understand." Chrona stuttered out again.

"What? Chrona, I'd be crazy to not go on a date with you. Not to mention asymmetrical." Kid replied, winking.

"So, you s-still want to go o-out with me?" Chrona asked, a small blush painting on her face.

"Of course I do. How about we keep our same plans, and if Maka asks anymore prying questions, just look over at me, and I'll walk over to you and take your hand or kiss your cheek, or something along those romantic lines?" Kid said, a small smile on his face.

Chrona nodded her head softly as they started to walk around the corner and back to the group again.

* * *

"I'm going to be with the other two boys, but if you need me, remember, give me a glance to the side or a nervous glance or something and I'll come right over to you, alright?" Kid asked, winking at her as he walked off with the guys.

"I know you don't want to hear them, but I still have more questions." Maka said when Chrona was on her way over.

"Fine then. Go ahead. But I will warn you that if you say something I don't like, I will have Kid be right over." Chrona said, smirking slightly.

"I'm glad you have someone who cares about you enough to respect you and care for you and feel protective of you." Maka said, smiling when Kid's eyes were on her friend's face.

Chrona blushed, motioning to the Shinigami with the other two out of the corner of her eye.

Kid came over to her, an arm around her shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"So, you're going on a date with Kid?" Maka asked, trying not to sound as if she was angry.

"Yes, I am! And...I don't care what I s-say, M-Maka. I l-love K-Kid, and I'm not going to let you r-ruin it." Chrona stuttered out, leaning back against him.

Kid pulled her impossibly closer with a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to make her even more angry?" Kid whispered in his ear.

Chrona nodded, and he gave her cheek a kiss that made a smacking sound.

Maka seethed at Kid when that happened.

"Maka, you know w-what? I don't c-care what you s-say!" Chrona stuttered out.

She grabbed Kid's shirt and pulled him toward her. Their lips crashed together in a kiss, and Kid's arms flailed for a minute before he put his hands on her back.

When Maka stormed away, and Chrona knew, she smiled into the kiss.


	2. Chrona And Death The Kid's First Date

Death the Kid came to Chrona's house, knocking eight times exactly on the door.

Chrona opened the door, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Kid-Kun, you're here." Chrona said, her eyes wide.

"We did agree on eight o' clock on Saturday." Kid said gently, a soft smile on his face.

"O-Oh, right, we d-did." Chrona said, thinking that this would be a perfect time for Ragnarok to say something snarky.

That was before she remembered that he didn't live inside of her anymore.

"So, do you know where you would like to go?" Kid asked with a small smile.

Chrona blushed, shaking her head with her eyes on the ground.

"Well, we could do...this." Kid said, taking Chrona's hand and spinning her around so she hits his chest.

"Y-yeah, we could do t-that, but...don't you think its a little too...original." Chrona said, her voice lowered when she said "original".

"Well then, where would you want to go?" Kid asked, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"W-well, I wouldn't mind laying in the park and w-watching the stars." Chrona answered, blushing.

"Alright then. I was hoping you would say something like that." Kid said, a small smile on his face as he led her to Death City Memorial Park.

* * *

Once there, Kid kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Here, my darling. Stay right there for a minute." Kid said, walking away and opening the bag that he had with him.

When Kid walked over to Chrona, he grabbed both of her hands and walked backwards while watching her face.

Kid tripped over a rock, landing flat on his back and sending Chrona landing hard on top of him.

"Sorry, Kid-Kun. Did I h-hurt you?" Chrona asked, her eyes wide.

"Cheese. This is not how I pictured my first date with you to go...but I don't think I'd change it. Any of it." Kid said, laughing softly.

Chrona giggled from being shaken from Kid's laughter.

"N-normally I can't d-deal with s-something l-like t-this, t-this is my first d-date, but I think that i-its my b-best." Chrona said, stuttering from laughter.

"Really now?" Kid asked, his eyes on her face.

Chrona was looking up at the stars, to avoid his question, it seemed.

"Hey, Kid...what star is that?" Chrona asked, her eyes on the sky.

"That one right here?" Kid asked, following Kid's gaze.

"Yes, that one right there." Chrona said, giggling.

"That one, is Orion's belt." Kid said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Its so pretty." Chrona said softly, her eyes trained on the sky.

"Yes, it is. Actually, you are the most beautiful girl I have only met. And, by the way...this is my first date too." Kid said, whispering the last part as if he was afraid of someone overhearing.

"W-wait. I'm your first date? I t-thought." Chrona said, a puzzled look on her face.

"You thought...what? Oh, you thought Liz and Patty...you thought the three of us...?" Kid questioned, laughing softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Chrona squeaked, spinning away from him.

"No, I'm sorry...I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because nothing will ever happen between Liz, Patty, and I. We're only weapon/meister partners." Kid said, sitting near her and pulling her face toward him.

Chrona blushed, her eyes on the dark blue-and-black checkered picnic blanket underneath them.

Kid leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"If you don't like this and you want to stop, just let me know." Kid breathed against her lips.

"I-I'm fine with t-this." Chrona answered before their lips met.

* * *

Once they pulled away, Chrona looked wide-eyed at him.

"Kid, what was that for?" Chrona asked.

"I just thought that this would be easier...you know, instead of waiting until later, kissing you, and then everything getting messed up." Kid said, taking her hands in his.

"I...I liked that...my f-first ever k-kiss." Chrona said, leaning against him.

"You know, I really like you, Chrona. You're someone new...and it excites me. Not in a perverted way, though." Kid said, putting his hands up.

"I g-get it. You obviously know how u-uncomfortable it is for m-me. You a-are something I can d-deal with." Chrona said, grabbing both of his hands in hers.

"Well, what do you think? Do you want to be my girlfriend now? Or...do you want to go on a few dates first?" Kid asked, his eyes on the ground.

"I want to, Kid. I just...I w-want to wait. How a-about we go on a d-date tomorrow, too. Then we can w-wait until next Friday for a last date. Then...we can be b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend." Chrona said softly with a smile.

"Chrona, I love you. I love you so much that...if you want to wait...then I'll wait for you. I just thought that tonight was...special for you." Kid said softly, his eyes tearing up a little.

"You know what, Kid? We-we'll go on a d-date tomorrow...and then I'll be w-with you." Chrona said.

"Wait. Will this make you uncomfortable? If it makes you uncomfortable, then I really will wait. I'll...wait for you." Kid said, grabbing her face and giving it multiple kisses.

Chrona giggled at Kid's actions. "T-this is why I want to b-be with you. You make me l-laugh. I never thought that someone as c-composed as you would do this. I want to b-be with you. Tomorrow will be our n-next date." Chrona said, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

As soon as Kid took her home, he planned their next date...and he couldn't wait.


	3. Second Date And Their Rabbit

Death the Kid was on his way to pick Chrona up for their next date. After this date, if all went well, Chrona would officially be Kid's girlfriend.

He, for one, couldn't wait. Kid knocked eight times exactly on the door, smiling when Chrona answered the door.

She was wearing a pale blue dress with matching heels that matched her light blue eyes.

Her dark pink hair was in a high ponytail atop her head.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Kid said, taking her hand and kissing the top.

"So, what are we going to do tonight Mr. in-a-few years Lord Death?" Chrona asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Actually, our whole group is going to a horror movie. I know that it might scare you, but I'll protect you, my darling...you know that I will." Kid said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Chrona, blushing faintly, nodded.

Kid, grabbing her hand, walked along until they got to the theater.

* * *

Once they got to the Death City Movie Theater, they stood and waited for everyone else.

"Remember, love. If you get too scared and you want to leave the theater at any time, then we can leave. All you need to do is tell me." Kid said, taking Chrona's hand.

"I know, and thank you for that." Chrona said, giving his lips a quick peck.

Of course, that quick peck turned into a few more.

"Get a room!" Blackstar boomed, making Kid roll his eyes.

* * *

Kid grabbed Chrona's hand as they all walked into the theater.

The lovers sat in the middle of the room, while their friends sat in the far back.

The movie started, Chrona barely paying attention as she watched Kid instead.

Somehow, someway, he always made her feel better...no matter what situation she was in.

* * *

A few minutes into the movie, Kid felt a small weight practically in his lap.

He looked down and saw a frightened Chrona with her head buried in his shoulder.

Kid wrapped an arm around her back, using that same hand to rub her shoulder in comfort.

Chrona, later once again, got too scared and bolted upright.

She bolted out of the room and out of the theater.

* * *

Kid bolted out of the theater along with her.

He was in the lobby, looking around, when his father was standing in front of him.

"Hey Kiddo! Are you looking for Chrona?" Lord Death said, bouncing softly.

"Actually, yes. Have you seen her?" Kid said, his eyes on the ground.

"Well, I saw her go...that way." Lord Death said, his giant hand pointing out of the room.

Kid, smiling, sprinted out of the room and trying to find Chrona.

There was only one problem: he had no idea where she was.

* * *

Kid found Ragnarok standing in the middle of the road.

Kid came up to him, pouting.

"What did you do now, Stripes?" Ragnarok asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Horror movie...Chrona...can't find...help!" Kid said between pants.

"Did you try your house? That's where she is, half of the day." Ragnarok said, rolling his eyes skyward.

Kid, giving Ragnarok a breathless 'thank you', ran all the way back to his house.

* * *

Chrona was sitting on the steps outside of Kid's house, the door locked.

No one was around, so she was free to let the tears fall.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to muffle her sobs that were uncomfortably loud.

Chrona heard a soft bouncing in front of her, her head still in her hands.

When Chrona's eyes snapped open, she saw a small white bunny with black spots.

"G-go away, r-rabbit. Just g-go a-away." Chrona choked out, trying to get the bunny away from her.

"Check the name tag." A familiar soothing voice to Chrona sounded out.

Chrona, looking around, flipped over the gold tag. It read, in swirling script, the word: **_LOVELY_**.

* * *

"K-Kid, what is this? I mean, I know its a b-bunny, but...whose is i-it?" Chrona asked, nervous.

"Its ours. Chrona, this is our bunny...together. Her name is Lovely." Kid said, picking the white bunny with the black spots onto his lap.

The bunny nestled against him, making the two, well, "parents" chuckle and giggle softly at the bunny's reaction.

"She's so p-pretty. W-wait...her e-eyes are g-gold..." Chrona started.

"Yes, they are gold, but...they're also blue...your color blue." Kid said, wrapping an arm around her waist and still holding the bunny at the same time.

"You...you f-found out, didn't you?" Chrona asked, small tears leaving her eyes.

"Yes, I found out. Chrona, she doesn't define you...and you know that I love you." He said, his eyes on her face.

"W-what? W-who doesn't define me?" Chrona asked, her wide eyes darting up and to his face.

"Medusa. Even though you were under her power, she doesn't define you. You are your own person...and I love you so much." Kid said, smiling when the bunny jumped into Chrona's lap.

"And it seems that she does too." Kid joked, affectionately petting the bunny on the head.

Chrona grabbed Kid's face and smashed their lips together roughly.

When they pulled away a few minutes later, Kid smiled at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

Kid smiled down at her lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered with his eyes locked on her face.

"I love you, too. Oh, by the way...you do realize that we're officially together." Chrona said, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly.

"Wait...so...you like the fact that we're together?" Kid asked, after they had pulled away.

"I don't like it...I love it." Chrona answered, a small blush coating her cheeks as she kissed him again.

Kid smiled, glad that she had decided to want to be with him instead of anyone else.


	4. The Broken Window, Romance, Decisions

Kid, Chrona, and Lovely were still sitting near the front door.

A sharp, rattling _*shatter* _was heard near them.

Their eyes widened and Chrona clutched the bunny in one hand and Kid's hand in the other.

Little whimpers came out of Chrona's mouth.

"Sweetheart, come on. Let's see what's going on in there." Kid said, wrapping an arm around her.

"K-Kid, why don't we n-not?" Chrona asked, squeezing his hand in fear.

"Hey. Hey, listen to me. I'm right here. I won't let anyone near you...I promise." Kid said, kissing her cheek and causing her to blush.

Chrona walked right next to him with a small smile on her face.

They walked into the room. Kid felt something...heavy and glass slamming against his head before he blacked out.

* * *

Chrona screamed when Kid blacked out before she got tied to a chair and gauze stuffed in her mouth.

She squirmed when a guy looked at her and sneered.

"The daughter of a witch and dating a Grim Reaper, and yet your still tied up...and he's not doing anything to try and help you." The guy sneered at Chrona.

Chrona spat in his face, the guy taking out a knife and slicing her cheek with it.

Chrona gave out a muffled scream against the gauze.

* * *

Kid's eyes opened, blinking.

"Chrona!" Kid exclaimed, squirming against his own binds.

"I had a feeling that you would wake up eventually, which is why I figured to tie you both up." The man said, flipping open the knife in Kid's face.

"Get away from her..." Kid ground out, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't scared to death.

Chrona backed up as far away as she could get.

They guy left the room...left them alone...which was his first mistake.

Kid slipped out of the binds that he had loosened from squirming.

He walked up to Chrona, who looked at him with wide eyes.

Little whimpers escaped from her mouth.

Kid put a finger to his lips, making her nod in understanding.

He undid the binds, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sobbed quietly in his chest, making him rub her hair.

"I'm here...shh...I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. I promise." Kid said, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

The front door opened. The rest of the gang came into the room.

"What happened?" Liz demanded, seeing the slice in Chrona's cheek.

"Kid, w-where's L-Lovely?" Chrona asked, her hands clasped in his own.

Kid's eyes widened as he spun around trying to find the bunny.

"Whoa...who's Lovely?" Maka asked, her own eyes wide.

"Lovely is our pet rabbit...a rabbit that's both mine and Chrona's. We got her tonight and now she's gone." Kid explained, kissing Chrona's temple to keep her calm.

Chrona's cheek was bleeding faster now, and Kid winced for her.

"C'mon, lets get you a band-aid." Kid said, leading her into the bathroom and sitting her up on the sink.

He took out a purple-colored band-aid and placed it on her cheek where the cut was.

"I l-love you." Chrona said, her eyes on the ground.

"I love you too." Kid said, smiling softly.

* * *

Chrona slumped down off of the sink and into Kid's arms.

Kid caught her quickly so she didn't fall off of the sink and onto the floor.

"Whoa...you alright?" Kid asked, his arms clasped tightly around her waist.

"I'm alright. A little dizzy, but...I'm alright." Chrona said, her voice hoarse.

"Ok, how about I get you downstairs?" Kid asked, his arms wrapped around Chrona's waist.

Chrona leaned against him as he walked downstairs and to the couch.

Kid laid Chrona down on the couch.

Chrona looked noticeably upset with her boyfriend at that point.

Kid smirked, sitting down next to her.

Chrona held her arms out to her boyfriend.

He laid down on the couch, Chrona leaning down right next to him.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I let that happen." Kid said, sighing.

"Let what happen?" Chrona asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"You know...let the fact that those people came here...that they hurt you." Kid said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Don't talk like that...you didn't do anything wrong! You helped me!" Chrona said, taking his head in her hands.

Kid smirked. "Oh, really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just kiss me already!" Chrona said, their lips smashed together.

"I was hoping this was what you wanted all along." Kid remarked in-between kissing Chrona.

They pulled a way, and as they started to dive back in again, a pillow was thrust between their mouths.

"I don't think so!" Liz warned.

"Liz, please...I wanted him to kiss me." Chrona said, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

"I know that. And here I thought that he was taking advantage of you." Liz snorted, the last part sarcastic.

Chrona blushed, her eyes on Kid's as she leaned against him.

Kid chuckled softly making Chrona giggle back at him.

* * *

At twelve o' clock a few hours later, Kid woke up with Chrona snuggling even closer to him.

The phone rang and he grabbed it, all while trying not to disturb Chrona.

"Hello?" Kid asked, his voice soft so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Hi, Kid...is Chrona alright?" Maka's voice came over on the other end.

"She's fine...she's fast asleep right now." Kid whispered, his arms around Chrona when she squirmed around.

"Alright. I'll call back at a more reasonable time than right now." Maka whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Ok then." Kid said, hanging up the phone with a soft click.

* * *

Even later, at eight o' clock in the morning, Kid and Chrona both woke up.

"Hi." Chrona whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hello, my love. Actually, I have to go on a mission for a few hours...and I don't want you to be alone...so, do you want to go to Maka's?" Kid asked.

"No. M-Maka doesn't a-approve of us, anyway. I want to see s-someone who does a-approve of us." Chrona said, leaning on his chest.

"Alright then...do you want to go to my Father for awhile until I get back?" Kid asked, taking her hand.

"U-um, as l-long as S-spirit-Sama stays a-away from me." Chrona stuttered out with wide eyes.


	5. Staying With Shinigami-Sama

Kid and Chrona were riding Beelzebub to the academy, Chrona hanging on so tight that Kid thought that he would definitely have scars later on.

They walked into the Death Room, Spirit bounding up to them.

Chrona noticeably tensed up, making Kid step in front of her.

"Father, I have a note for you, regarding Chrona." Kid said, his voice calm as he took Chrona's hand and led her up to Lord Death.

Lord Death took the note, reading basically this:

_Father, Chrona does not feel comfortable around Spirit. Since you are Lord Death, you can probably make it so he has to stay away from her. Please do just that. Thank you, and I hope you'll keep Chrona as comfortable as possible._

_~Kid_

* * *

Kid grabbed Chrona's hands, pulling her into a hug.

"Remember. If you need me, and its somehow possible for me to come home, call me and I'll be on my way back. On my way back to you." Kid said over her shoulder.

"Alright. I think I'll be fine. If I'm not, then you'll know, but I think I can deal with this." Chrona said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Kid smiled one more time before he walked away, looking over his shoulder until he exited the Death Room.

* * *

"So, Chrona, I didn't want to say this in front of Kid, because I had a feeling that he wouldn't want to leave if I did, but...I have something for you and Kid." Lord Death said in his usual cheery voice.

Chrona smiled when Spirit handed Lord Death a covered-up cage.

Lord Death motioned Chrona over before taking the cover off of the cage when she was standing in front of him.

A white-and-black-spotted bunny was in the cage, making Chrona's eyes widen.

"Is that...?" Chrona asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"This is your rabbit. The rabbit you and Kid bought...its Lovely." Lord Death said.

Chrona looked warily at the small rabbit in the cage.

"No, this is Lovely. Come here and I'll show you." Lord Death said, taking the bunny out of the cage and handing it to her.

Chrona held the bunny, her nose pressed against her fur, making Chrona giggle.

"This is Lovely!" Chrona said giddily, bouncing slightly.

"And how do you know?" Lord Death asked, humor laced in his voice.

"Well...it smells like Kid. Like...coconut and mint. Its Lovely." Chrona said, blushing a bit.

"You know what my son smells like?" Lord Death asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. I remember. His scent...one of the things I can deal with." Chrona whispered, taking out her cell phone and snapping a picture of the bunny and sending it to Kid

* * *

"Lord Death, where did you find her?" Chrona asked, her voice soft.

"Well now, how do you think all of your friends knew where you were, hm?" Lord Death asked.

"Wait...that was how? She went to you?" Chrona asked, her eyes wide and her voice choked as if she would start crying.

"Don't cry, Chrona. The important thing is that you, Kid, and Lovely are all safe again. Besides, if you start crying and Kid finds out, that won't be very good." Lord Death said, the last part playful.

* * *

"Why aren't you speaking to Maka? She told me you two weren't speaking currently." Spirit said softly.

"M-Maka doesn't a-approve of m-mine and Kid's r-relationship. She t-thinks that K-Kid will c-cheat on me, just like y-you. I told her that if h-he did, then he would p-promise not to do it again, and he w-wouldn't." Chrona said, shrugging her shoulders.

Chrona's phone rang, making all of the color drain from her face.

She answered, her phone panicky when she read the caller ID.

"K-Kid? What's w-wrong? Did something h-happen?" Chrona asked, panicked.

"Its alright. Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you that I finished early so I could get back home to you. I'm on my way to the academy and I thought that you should know." Kid soothed.

"Alright...how much time between when you get h-here?" Chrona asked into the phone.

"Why don't you hang up the phone and turn around?" A voice said, in the actual room.

* * *

Chrona spun around, put the bunny in the cage, and ran to Kid.

She threw her arms around him and he swung her around.

"Do me a f-favor? Next time you go s-somewhere, take m-me with y-you?" Chrona asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Of course, my darling. Next time I go _anywhere_...you're coming with me. Even if I'm just going to the store...you are coming with me." Kid said, kissing her.

"C-can we go h-home now?" Chrona asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Of course. Let's go." Kid said, swinging hands with her as they walked out of the Death Room.

* * *

"You're w-walking h-home for once?" Chrona asked, her eyes wide in faux-amazement.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, a mysterious gleam in his gold eyes.

"U-usually, you ride your s-skateboard...as in m-me and y-you." Chrona said, wonderment in her own eyes.

"Well, I know how upset it makes you when we ride on it. Besides, if I was on it, I wouldn't be able to do this." Kid said, kissing Chrona's cheek.

"Wait. I just r-realized something. Where are L-Liz and P-Patty?" Chrona said, covering her face in her hands.

"Patty fell asleep...Liz took her home. Plus, I wanted to spend time with you." Kid said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

They got home, and on the way there, Kid couldn't stop touching Chrona, loving her.


	6. Dancing, Love, A Ring, And A Promise

Death the Kid was staring at his girlfriend Crona Gorgon across the ballroom.

She was spinning around with Maka, since Soul was standing right next to Kid.

"Kid, why are you staring at Crona?" Soul asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Its just that...she looks so beautiful...even though she's been through...everything with Medusa...and being an outcast, an outsider, she's still so beautiful." Kid said, smiling at the young girl across the room.

"So, if she's so beautiful, then why are you standing here?" Soul asked, his eyes knowing.

Before Kid could even move or blink, Crona came running over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'm f-fine...dance with m-me." Crona said, a faint pink hue on her face.

Kid's eyes widened as they walked onto the floor, spinning around and smiling at Soul.

* * *

"So, why did you want to dance with me?" Kid asked when they were on the dance floor.

"Give it a m-minute." Crona said, a hand on his shoulder and their hands still connected.

The music started, Kid smiling as they started to waltz across the dance floor.

"Ok, now you can a-ask me...and an a-answer to the first f-forbidden q-question is that I-I...wanted to d-dance with y-you." Crona stuttered out, smiling up at him as they danced.

"Well...I could kind of tell." Kid said, spinning her around.

"O-oh...yeah...I s-should've k-known." Crona said, her eyes on the floor beneath them.

"Crona..." Kid started, causing her watery-blue eyes to move up to his own gold ones.

They inched closer, kissing each other's lips...making it a soft and sweet kiss.

* * *

They pulled away, smiles on each of their faces and a faint blush on each of their pale cheeks.

"Hey, mind if I steal him away for a sec?" Some bleach blonde asked, stepping in-between them.

"G-go ahead." Crona said, stepping away from Kid as the song ended.

"Actually, no. I'm sorry...but I"m going to dance with my girlfriend." Kid said, grabbing Crona's hand and pulling her near him, making Crona smile.

The blonde huffed and turned away, hitting Kid on the head as she went.

Crona, grinning, put a hand on the back of his head where she hit him and smiled while touching their noses together.

"I l-love you." Crona said, smiling and looking down on the ground.

"I love you too." Kid said, tilting her chin up and tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

Crona wrapped her arms around him and smiled softly at him.

"Kid...what if something h-happened to me t-tomorrow? What would you d-do?" Crona asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well...if someone hurt you, then I would kill them...but if you hurt yourself because of something...I won't be happy...I'd be very upset if something happened to you." Kid said, kissing her forehead.

"So...you'd h-help me? If s-someone was s-say...after m-me?" Crona asked, snuggling against him.

"Yes. And I'm guessing someone is after you." Kid said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...s-someone is. I-it scares m-me." Crona said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I won't let anything happen to you Crona." Kid said, pulling away slightly so he could see her face.

"H-how would you s-stop it?" Crona asked, tilting her head with tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm giving you this." Kid said, sliding one of his skull rings off of his finger and holding it out to her.

"W-won't it throw off the s-symmetry?" Crona asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I have another one at home. I was going to give you that one tonight, but I forgot it. Besides, I think I can handle not wearing all of my rings for one night...as long as you have one and keep it close to you." Kid explained, taking her hands in his.

"K-Kid..." Crona started, her eyes on the ground and tears falling out of them from relief.

Kid wordlessly wrapped his arms around the girl, knowing that she was happy instead of sad.

* * *

Slightly off of the dance floor...their friends smiled and watched as the couple embraced and twirled on the dance floor.

"They're so cute!" Patty squealed, bouncing slightly.

"You would know...you were the one who got them together in the first place." Liz said, chuckling softly.

"Wait, what? Patty got them together at first?" Soul asked, his eyes wide.

"Mm-hm! I got Kiddo to sign up for a dating website, and Maka got Crona to do the same!" Patty exclaimed happily.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Kid had his arms firmly wrapped around Crona's waist.

"Crona...you make me so happy." Kid said, swaying softly to the slow music twinkling over the speakers.

"You make me happy too, Kid." Crona said, a faint pink hue on her pale cheeks.

Kid smiled down at her when a black-clad, bouncy figure came up to them.

"What's up? What's up? What's up?" Lord Death asked in his normal cheery way.

"I'm just dancing with your son, that's all." Crona said to Lord Death, her eyes on Kid's own.

"And I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl that I have ever met." Kid replied, his eyes locked on Crona's face.

Lord Death smiled through his mask, glad that his son found someone who could make him as happy as himself with Kid's mother.

"Well...I just wanted to see how things were going. If you two need me, I'll be over there. Bye!" Lord Death said, exiting the dance floor.

* * *

Crona loved dancing with Kid, and she loved the fact that he was, well...Kid.


	7. In Love

Crona Gorgon woke up in her boyfriend Death the Kid's bed.

Her pink hair was in disarray, and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

Crona's eyes went wide as she looked next to her.

Kid was fast asleep next to her, an arm around her waist to prevent her from getting up completely.

Complying with his silent wishes, Crona laid back down beside him and smiled.

* * *

Crona felt a squirming next to her, and smiled when she realized that Kid was starting to wake up beside her.

"Well, good morning h-handsome." Crona said, giggling at how messy Kid's hair was.

"How long have you been awake?" Kid asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Only a few m-minutes. I couldn't l-leave even if I w-wanted to." Crona said, giggling.

"Well, I'm glad. Come here." Kid said, grabbing Crona's hand and pulling her on top of him.

Crona blushed, burying her face in Kid's chest.

"Beautiful." Kid whispered, removing a strand of hair from her pale face.

* * *

"Would you guys hurry up and get something to eat? Patty's going to eat it all if you don't hurry up." Liz called through the closed door.

"Alright. We're on our way." Kid said, rolling his eyes at Crona and causing her to giggle.

Crona rolled off of Kid and fell to the floor, hitting it hard with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, jumping out of the bed and landing right beside her.

"I'm fine, K-Kid. C'mon, lets go get s-something to e-eat." Crona said, grabbing his hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

As soon as the two walked down the stairs, they smiled when they walked into the kitchen and saw Patty eating pancakes the shape of a giraffe.

Kid pulled out the chair for Crona, smiling as she sat down in it before pushing the chair back in.

He sat down beside her, grabbing her hand and smiled down beside her in the chair.

Liz smirked at the lovers when she realized that Kid was gazing adoringly at Crona while she ate.

The older Thompson Sister looked under the table and realized that Kid's hand was in Crona's own.

"You two can't stop touching each other for even a minute, can you?" Lix smirked, arms crossed over her chest.

Kid and Crona blushed at each other, sharing silent looks.

"And no, for your i-information, apparently we c-can't." Crona said, grabbing Kid by the hand and kissing his cheek.

A few minutes of silence followed the conversation.

"I'll be right b-back. I'm gonna go c-change. Be back in a f-few." Crona told Kid, kissing his cheek as she walked away.

Kid watched Crona walk away, smiling at her as she walked away.

* * *

Crona was in the bedroom, sifting through the closet for the appropriate outfit.

She pulled a black t-shirt with a pink heart in the center over her head, pulled on a black miniskirt with pink polka dots all over it, and putting on knee-length black boots with pink laces.

The door opened as soon as Crona finished lacing up her last boot.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry." Kid said, shaking his head.

"Its fine. I'm d-dressed already a-anyway. What do you t-think?" Crona said, stepping over to Kid for an outfit inspection.

"Beautiful as always. Listen, why don't you head downstairs and I'll be there in a minute?" Kid said, kissing her cheek as she nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Kid pulled on a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a pair of black high top sneakers with dark blue laces.

There was a knock on the door, Kid smiling when he knew who it was.

"Come in, Crona!" Kid called, smiling when the pink-haired girl stepped into the room.

"W-wow...and I thought you l-looked good in your s-suit." Crona said, looking him up and down appreciatively.

Kid blushed at her before taking both of her hands and leading her into the bed.

He sat down, holding out his arms for Crona.

Crona sat herself in her lap, a smile on her face as she sat down.

"Hello." Kid said, smiling softly.

"H-Hi." Crona giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I really do think that you're beautiful, Crona." Kid said, an arm around her waist to keep her steady in his lap.

"Thank y-you." Crona said, shifting in his lap and feeling his weight underneath her.

* * *

Kid smiled, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

Crona purred like a kitten, making Kid smile against her neck.

"I think I'm in love." Kid said with a smile.

"I know you a-are...you tell me e-everyday." Crona said, giggling at him.

"No...this is different. This is more intense." Kid said, smiling at the ring that was still on her finger.

Crona smiled and blushed when she realized what he was looking at, letting it shine in the sun.

"I told you that I'd n-never take it o-off." Crona said, her eyes traveling away from his.

"Good. Never ever take it off...if you wear it, you'll be safe...trust me." Kid said, his mouth locked on her own.

Crona smiled, a soft smile on her face as they smiled at each other.

"G-give me a s-second." Crona stuttered out.

* * *

She leaned down under the bed, pulling out a black trash bag.

Crona reached into the trash bag, pulling out a bag of candy corn.

She knew that it was Kid's favorite candy, so she put it in her hand.

"O-open." Crona said, putting the piece in his mouth and smiling.

Now Crona finally realized what Kid meant when he was in love.


	8. I Love You, Believe Me

Crona Gorgon has her doubts about why she was with Death the Kid.

He was perfect, according to her.

Kid thinks that Crona is perfect, though Crona doesn't think that she is.

She thinks that its only a matter of time before he breaks up with her, though she would never admit it out loud.

Crona was sitting with her back against the wall.

There was a daisy in her hair...a small smile on her face.

She didn't know why, but she just had this...feeling.

* * *

Death the Kid came up to her, standing right beside her.

"Well...is everything alright?" Kid asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Y-Yes...everything's f-fine. Even more so now that you're h-here." Crona replied, her hand wrapped in his.

Kid sat down next to, smiling softly at the small girl.

"Crona...you know that I love you, right?" Kid asked, sighing softly.

"I-I know, K-Kid." Crona said, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"I'm glad. Crona, I'm in love with you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Crona nuzzled her nose against his neck, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

"K-Kid...are you going to l-leave me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"What? Oh, Crona...I'll never leave you. You never have to worry about that...believe me." Kid said, taking her hands in his.

* * *

Crona, smiling, wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her pale hands through his dark hair.

Kid smirked, kissing her chin and touching his tongue to her own.

"I love you." Crona said, smiling at her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

'Hey...you didn't stutter." He said, smiling proudly at her.

"I didn't? Hm...I guess I'm comfortable with you." She said, pulling herself into his lap and smiling softly.

"Good thing if you are. I'm so glad that you are comfortable with me." Kid said, tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" Crona squealed, grabbing his hands and trying to bat them away.

"Alright, alright...I love your laugh, though." Kid said, a big smile still on his face.

"Really?" Crona asked, a small giggle on her face.

"Yes, really. Its adorable...its so adorable." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Crona smiled before taking the daisy out of her hair and pinning it onto Kid's black suit jacket.

Kid smiled and pulled a paper flower and a match out of his pocket.

"Kid..." Crona said, wide-eyed.

"Give it a minute, please." Kid said, lighting the match and burning the flower.

The fake flower turned into a real one, Kid handing it over to her.

"Since when are you a magician?" Crona asked, grinning widely.

"Well...I'm full of...surprises!" Kid said, laughing at how shocked Crona looked.

"You scared me...I thought that you were going to disappear or something." She said, her eyes wide.

"I would never disappear on you..." He whispered, his lips moving toward her.

* * *

Crona's lips meant his in a fierce kiss, Kid falling backwards and herself falling on top of him.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away.

"Kid...don't leave me again...please." Crona said, breathing hard and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Crona...I only left you once and when I came back I told you that I would not leave you again...and its a promise." Kid said, taking her hands.

Crona put a hand to Kid's cheek, smiling softly at her boyfriend, who in turn had a smile on his own face as well.

* * *

Kid's arms opened wide for his girlfriend.

Crona, smiling, climbed into his lap.

She snuggled into him, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her.

His arms wrapped around her waist quickly so she didn't fall to the floor.

"You're my kitten, aren't you? You sure look like one." Kid said, smirking at her.

"You could say that...if I am...I'm only yours." Crona said, her watery blue eyes trained on his face.

"Good...because you are only mine." He said, smirking down at her.

"I know." Crona said, giggling up at him.

Kid couldn't help but chuckle at the girl sitting in his lap with a smile.

* * *

Crona curled up in his lap and leaned against his firm chest.

Kid ran his pale hands through Crona's pale pink hair with a small smile.

Crona's arms wrapped loosely around his arms and kissed his jaw.

Kid smirked, standing up and pulling Crona up with him.

His arms went around her waist, which made her smile.

* * *

"Kid...don't let anyone t-take me a-away...please d-don't." Crona said, tears running down her pale face.

"What? Oh, Crona...that won't happen. I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone take you from me. I love you, Crona. I love you. Please believe me." He answered, grabbing her hands in his own.

"I...I..I believe you, Kid." She said, tears still running down her pale face.

"Come here, Crona." Kid said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Kid kissed Crona's cheeks to be rid of the tears running down her face.

Crona blushed as she grabbed onto his linen suit-covered shoulders with a tight grip.

Kid just smiled at her, placed his hands firmly on her back, and whispered soothing things in her ears.

Crona pulled away from Kid, her blue eyes on his gold ones as she leaned toward him with a hard kiss to his mouth.

It seemed as if she was trying to take over his mouth instead of having him run his own mouth.

* * *

Kid's eyes widened when he felt Crona's tongue slip inside his own mouth.

He made a little protest, until he realized that Crona was so much more confident when she was kissing him.

_I love you, believe me_. Kid thought to himself before his eyes fluttered shut and a tear slipped down his cheek as they kissed.


End file.
